


Later, Princess

by webcricket



Series: 24 Days of Christmas Advent Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: Prompt Theme - Affectionate Nickname. Random Jack silliness.





	Later, Princess

Jack slips the headphones off his ears when he notices Dean enter the library. He was watching the door, eagerly expecting Castiel to appear with a couple of much lauded peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He smiles warmly at the Winchester instead.

You remain oblivious, deeply submerged in a tome on lesser known hexes.

“Hey,” Dean’s voice is low, his fingers lightly touching your shoulder from behind as he leans over your chair – he doesn’t want to startle you.

You look up from the yellowed text, noticing Cas is still off making lunch. You squint to focus on Dean’s freckled features after staring so long at the arcane lettering.

“Sammy and I are heading out to the store to pick up a few things for the weekend, you need anything?” he asks.

You don’t actually need anything, but your brother doesn’t need to know this fact and you can’t resist an opportunity to make him squirm. “I don’t know Dean,” you muse, smirking, “are you feeling comfortable enough about your masculinity today to grab me some girly necessities?”

Dean’s expression threatens to contort into a grimace. He hates buying you feminine products, but the manner in which you’ve phrased the request makes it impossible for him to refuse. “The usual?” he sighs in defeat after a long pause wherein he recognizes his conundrum.

“The usual.” You nod, adding, “You’re the best, bro.”

“I really am,” Dean smugly agrees, pressing a quick kiss to the top of your head, “and don’t you forget it.” He points to the silent smiling Nephilim. “You comin’ kiddo? You look like you could use some fresh air.”

Forgetting all about lunch, Jack’s face brightens at the offer. He reveres your brothers and is always elated when they include him in any task, no matter how mundane. He tosses the headphones clattering to the table and kicks back from his chair practically shouting, “Yes!”

“See ya later, princess.” Dean winks, pushing Jack ahead toward the doorway.

“Yes, see you later, princess,” Jack echoes, giving you his own exaggerated wink.

You can’t help but crack a smile at how ridiculous the nickname sounds when Jack repeats it.

As they retreat, the boy peers sideways at Dean, brow furrowing, asking, “What are girly necessities?”

You stifle a giggle. Watching them leave, you’re struck with the realization that this is the first time you and Castiel will have the bunker all to yourselves since his return from the Empty. No curious teens knocking on closed doors. No badgering brothers. No interruptions. Book slipping forgotten from your fingers, you rise and rush toward the kitchen – you intend to take full advantage of their absence.


End file.
